Ultraviolet Light My Way
by No Line on the Horizon
Summary: "I thought I would never get to experience this, but here I am. Thank you Kevin Flynn, my mentor, for everything." This is a story on how one determined ISO discovers how she has the ability to change the world.


It has been nearly a year since I even got the thought of submitting or writing anything, and I guess watching Tron: Legacy is what did it oddly enough.

Now bare with me, I may be a little rusty, but once I get my creative writing part of my head switched back on, it'll work much better, trust me. =D

Oh and if anything seems out of touch, like I don't get background things correct or if I change aspects of the grid ETC, feel free to let me know, but please don't get angered by it, I've only watched the movie once.

Anyway, here's my new story, based off Tron: Legacy.

Ultraviolet (Light My Way)

Chapter 1

I knew from how he explained it that it was beautiful. In person though, the sun was something almost out of a dream.

So warm, radiant, and absolutely gorgeous.

I could feel the heat the bountiful ball of light emitted, and it felt almost too good, it was that amazing.

The color caught me almost as much as the heat did, a blend of yellow and orange, so bright and joyful. I was used to the complete opposite, rarely did I see such radiance.

Sam and I were now riding on a bridge away from Flynn's arcade, on something that resembled the light cycles on the grid, except it wasn't glowing. I had no idea where we were, or where we were going, but at that moment I was just content that we were safe from any harm. Had I not have made it, CLU or anybody from his army would have gotten to me.

I did owe Sam a sincere thank you, he did risk his own life by saving mine. I'd let him know that later though.

I still was curious onto where we were going…

"Sam, where are you taking us?" I asked, looking at everything around me, admiring the way the sun sneaked in and out of the buildings and trees.

"To my place, don't worry, we're almost there," he responded, smiling as he looked back at me for a second. I guess I probably had a very curious look on my face from everything around us.

I nuzzled my chin into the back of his jacket, and closed my eyes as we continued our drive to what he called "his place." I hoped I wouldn't fall off, as I was feeling low on energy from all we've been through recently.

"Quorra, we're here."

I opened my eyes to a very simplistic structure, which had what looked to be a huge door with 4 rectangular windows.

Sam got off the bike first, and I followed, curious to see how you opened a door that big. I watched as Sam walked over and swiped something that looked like a little card, and felt the door move upwards. As it did, I began to see some furniture and other stuff appear.

"So you live here, correct?" I asked, admiring the simplicity of it all, reminding me of the place Flynn and I shared.

"Correct," Sam said, smiling, "And now not only is it my place, but yours too. Well, until I get a better looking place anyway," he added, as he picked up some clothes and other things that were lying on the floor.

I was really happy though that I'd be able to stay with Sam, after all, he's the only person that I know right now. I began chuckling a bit seeing Sam try to straighten up his place for me, I found it adorable.

"Sam," I said, cupping the end of his chin in my hand, "You don't have to do anything special for me. Saving me was special enough." He seemed to get the message as he grinned at me and responded with an okay.

A second later though he had a questionable expression on his face. "Where are you going to sleep? I only have my own bed."

I wondered what the problem was. I didn't have any problem sharing a bed with him, even for a couple of nights.

"Sam, couldn't I just sleep with you?" I asked, and smiled a bit to stop him from worrying so much. "Don't worry, I'm very quiet when I'm asleep, so I won't wake you." I'm pretty sure I heard Sam sigh after I mentioned sleeping in the same bed as him, I hoped nothing was wrong with that.

"I guess its okay for a few nights. Let me go find some pillows upstairs." And with that he started up the stairs to what I'm guessing is his bedroom.

I started walking around on my own, looking at the things Sam had in his home. There wasn't much, and my guess was that he didn't spend too much time at home. He did have a lot of small cases, and when I opened one, it had what looked like a little disk inside, kind of like an identity disk. I'm not sure what they were, but I'll wait till later to ask.

What caught my eye was the incredible view that he had. I went towards the huge glass pane, and just stared out in wonder at the sun diving down behind the buildings, between two bridges on either side. It was an amazing sight how the sunset made the purples and oranges in the sky, I remember Flynn mentioning this to me any time I asked him about the sun. I could see why he liked it so much.

I continued staring out the window, and watched how the sky turned dark. As it did, the buildings began to light up, and soon the entire city was aglow with all different sorts of lights. The bridges had lights too, which I found pretty interesting.

"Is the sunset as good as you imagined?" I turned my head to find Sam watching the bright lights with me, although I had no idea how long he was standing there.

"Even better than I imagined," I responded, "So when does it rise again?"

"I have to check, hang on a second," He said as he walked towards the table in the middle of the room, and picked up an oddly folded piece of paper with writing on it.

"6:25 am. Let me guess, you want to watch it don't you?" He smiled after saying that.

I was ecstatic already. "Can we? Please Sam!" I pleaded, and also maybe whined a bit.

"Okay okay, I'll make sure to set my alarm so we don't miss it." He smiled, and I gave him a huge hug which I think ended up to be really unexpected, since he jumped. We ended up both laughing. I remembered about those little disks I picked up earlier and asked about them.

"Sam, what are these?" I pointed towards the stack of cases next to the screen that was sitting on what looked to be a desk. "And to add, what is the screen for?"

"Well the screen is called a television, and humans use it for entertainment purposes, like shows and movies. And these, which kind of look like light disks, are called DVDs, and they each play movies. I have a lot of them, since I watch a lot of movies," he explained, although I didn't fully understand the concept around a DVD.

"Can we watch one of the movies?"

* * *

><p>Oddly enough she had chosen one of my favorite movies, Gangs of New York. I only found it odd since I happened to have around a hundred DVDs.<p>

I walked over to the fridge and asked if she wanted to have anything to drink, forgetting that she's never had a drink before, other than the liquid energy that I remembered from when I had dinner with her and my father.

"Um, I'm not sure Sam. Pick something you would think I would like," she responded, her eyes eliciting curiosity and confusion at the movie. I kind of expected that when she picked that.

I got myself a Corona Light and got Quorra a bottle of lemonade I had bought just before I went to the Grid. I figured lemonade was a good starting point, nice and sweet, as well as a bit tart. I plopped back down on the couch and handed her the lemonade, with a straw.

Strike two, as I realized she didn't know how to use the straw. I could tell by the cocked eyebrow when I gave her the drink with the straw in it.

"The little tube in your drink is called a straw. You suck up the liquid through the straw in order to drink it," I explained, hoping she'd understand.

"Oh okay, sounds simple enough," she replied, and began to sip on the lemonade. "Oooo it tastes really good!" She remarked, and began to drink a lot faster than before. I started laughing a bit when she did this.

"Hey slow down Quorra, you don't have to drink so fast." She seemed to go back to sipping after this, only after giggling for a few seconds. I had to admit, I found that incredibly cute. Speaking of cute, teaching Quorra about the whole spectrum of love and relationships was something that I knew would take a long time. Even as brilliant as my dad described her as being, something of that magnitude would still take time to fully grasp.

We watched most of the movie pretty quietly actually, Quorra started to get really into the movie, until she got tired. She ended up snuggling up and falling asleep on my shoulder, which caught me off guard at first. But I would be lying to say I didn't like her there like that.

I was about to nudge her awake and lead her up to my bedroom, but I thought better about doing that. She went through enough the past couple of days, and so have I in a matter of fact. Might as well let her sleep, I could probably carry her up to the bedroom pretty easily, she had a slender frame to begin with.

Carefully I got off the couch while supporting her head, since she had fallen asleep on my shoulder and all, which was now sort of stiff. Gently, I tried to slip my arms under her so I could carry her upstairs. Only problem is she kind of woke up when I was trying to do that.

"Leave him ALONE!" She screamed and threw a punch at my stomach, which was a hell of a lot stronger than I expected. I stumbled backwards and hit my head on the side of the television, thankfully not knocking it over.

"Quorra? Quorra wake up!" I said, trying to get her to snap out of her nightmare. I ended up shaking her a bit, and then she bolted upright and her eyes flew open. I could see tears streaming down her face.

Usually in situations like this with other past girlfriends I've had, I didn't have the slightest clue onto what I should do. This time was different. I sat back down on the couch and pulled Quorra into a hug, her head against my chest. I could feel that she was shaking a bit from whatever the nightmare was about, and I had a couple ideas.

"Sam?" She softly breathed through her tears.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry I caused you to leave your father."

Now that made me feel bad. She was blaming herself for us not being able to take my father back with us.

"You did nothing wrong. Remember, my father was the one who wanted us to leave before the portal closed. CLU would have gotten to us if we didn't leave," I explained, trying to make her feel better, as having her feel this was making me feel really guilty.

"I know but I feel like I should have stayed to help fight off CLU. I don't even know what I'm supposed to do to help your world. He mentioned how I was supposed to change the world of the users. But how?" The more she mentioned about the past, the more anxious and uncomfortable she seemed to get.

"Honestly, I do not know. I guess that is something you and I have to find out together, isn't it?" I said, my seriousness turning into a smile as I tried to make her feel better.

It didn't seem to work though, as her face didn't brighten up in the slightest.

"I suppose so," she answered in a bit of a more positive tone, "Sam… did Flynn die?"

* * *

><p>Something in my head told me that asking that question was not a good idea. However, for some reason I decided to just blurt it out into the open, at none other than Flynn's son. If I said I wasn't feeling a severe amount of self-blame, I'd be lying.<p>

I understood why Flynn wanted me to go in favor of himself, as I was the lone survivor of his creation that could make the world a better place. He knew that if he went along with Sam, that the chances of me surviving with CLU was slim to none. Then again, with me being the last ISO, there might have been reasoning in which CLU would have kept me alive; probably to use me as bait for Sam and Flynn.

What I didn't understand yet was what I was supposed to do. I guess Sam was right about that though, we would find out together. But what would the response to me even be?

I saw Sam's look change from calmness and worry, to anger and sadness almost instantly. He put his hands over his face and sighed, I thought I saw a tear stream down his face for a second, but I didn't think that he was the type to cry.

"Quorra… as much as I want to think he's alive, you saw how he destroyed CLU, as well as himself.

He risked his life for the two of us, and most might say I should miss him more. But I know this is how he would have wanted things.

And right now, my closest memory of him… is you."

I wasn't exactly sure why or how long I had started to cry.

"I'll always be by your side." He said, and wrapped his arms around me in a hug.

We sat there together for what seemed like forever, but I had no intent on moving. Eventually I felt sleep overcome me, and I noticed that Sam glanced at some screen with numbers on it that read 12:30 am.

"Come on, let's go to bed. It's late and you do want to see the sunset tomorrow right?" He asked me, knowing exactly what my answer would be.

"Am I that easy to figure out?" I responded, smiling.

"Perhaps..," I gave him a playful shove.

We got up off the couch together, and Sam lead me up the stairs towards his room. When he opened the door for me I was surprised at how big it was, and also how huge his bed seemed.

"Sam your bed is huge! See, we'll have no problem sleeping together," I swear that Sam's face turned red for some reason when I mentioned sleeping together, although I didn't really understand why.

"Yeah I guess. Oh by the way, your not sleeping in your normal clothes are you?" he asked, and I just looked at him odd because I didn't know what he was talking about.

"What do you mean? Do you want me to sleep with no clothes?" Mentioning this made Sam go bright red and cough for some reason, I thought he was sick for a second.

"No no, well usually when we go to sleep, we put on a more comfortable pair of clothes to wear, so we'll sleep better. I guess I can give you one of my shirts to wear for now." He said, and began looking through a couple drawers.

"Here's one, it should be big enough for you to use since I'm bigger than you." He responded, handing me a light blue shirt that seemed very soft to the touch. "You can change in my bathroom over there," and he gestured to a door at the right end of the room.

I walked in and slipped off the black jacket I had been wearing, along with the black pants. At first I was confused onto how I suddenly had changed out of my light suit without knowing, but the clothes I ended up having on seemed to fit really well. I did miss the glowing blue strips on the sides of my old suit though.

I took a look at myself in the mirror, curious to what I looked like without clothes on, as the most I knew about users were from what Flynn told me, and the books he had. I wondered how I fared compared to other female users. Nonchalantly I slipped on the shirt Sam gave to be, and it just covered my backside by and inch. I guess it would do for just this one night.

I walked out of the bathroom to find Sam already changed and sitting in his bed with a blanket over his body. I had to admit he looked kind of cute waiting for me. Cute is the right word, I think?

"I'll make sure to set the alarm so we'll get up a couple of minutes before the sun rises okay?" he asked as I was getting into bed.

"It better work, I waited a long time to see a sunrise you know," I said back, in a serious tone, but started to giggle a bit when he cocked his head at me.

"Don't worry it will. Goodnight Quorra." He turned off the lamp that was next to him on a little table.

"Goodnight Sam Flynn. Oh and Sam?"

He turned over to me, I could tell even though it was dark and I could barely see anything.

"Thanks for saving my life."

* * *

><p>And that's chapter one. There may be some errors here or there, and feel free to point them out to me. I haven't written in a long time so there is a higher chance I forgot punctuation or misspelled a word.<p>

Hope you liked it so far, it will get much more interesting I promise you.

Please drop me a review, I'd appreciate it greatly.

NLH


End file.
